Arranged fantasies
by topinambour
Summary: I guess you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered through the tattered curtains, creating a red hue of light in the small, but cozy . Two creatures were sleeping soundly in the cramped area that defined the bed, limbs intwined until nobody could make out where one began and the other finished. Everything looked seemingly peaceful, in precise kilter. Almost too perfect.

...Groaning at the feel of the heavy weight that formed a mighty carcass around her, Mikasa shuffled her body around, in a futile attempt of gaining a fraction of freedom in the process. She wiggled and focused her weight oh her feet, trying to glide along the bedsheets out of the cocoon of warmth, but it seemed that nature had other plans, for a heavy arm slid around her lithe body, encircling her little waist. 'Well, no way out it seems' she thought, gnawing on her lip . She gently skimmed her velvety pads around the arm nailing her to the bed, slithering them in irregular patterns along the smooth hot skin. She suddenly stopped her ministrations for a few minutes, trying to decipher why in the world were they , best friends to say at least, spread along her bed. Widening her eyes as memories of last night flooded her, Mikasa slammed her head on the mattress and exhaled. So much for not wanting to sleep with friends. Alcohol does extraordinary things it seems. Shrugging, for the deed was done, she resumed the gentle movement of the friend's arm. She wanted to turn sideways and see whom it belonged to, but due to constricted breathing space, thought against it. Well, the thick coarse hair indicated that it was a guy. So much for keeping her chaste reputation. Mikasa pondered upon her memories regarding last night and managed a half smile. Although things hadn't gone according to plan, to say the least, one thing led to another escalating in progressive steps until they were all naked and flustered. Not due to embarrassment, of course. Well almost all of them. XY, the perverse creep was somewhere downstairs, probably rubbing her hands together in excitement and happiness. Although she refused to drink with the others... at second thought, Mikasa didn't even bloody know what the hell was she doing here, for she was nice and all...but still. Better to shake the thoughts you don't want to dwell over. XY had probably arranged everything. She has always had that twisted fantasy about them. It was endearing, in a creepy, suspicious way. 'Wait, scratch that...' Mikasa smiled grimly. She had arranged this. The sneaky bitch. She recalled jagged images of her handing them a big box of condoms. A very large one in fact...

Anyways, excitement was seeping away thinking of her friend, not the way you wanted to start a day after a sleepless night of incessant..."activities".

12 hours earlier

Mikasa slid smoothly on the leather couch, sinking into the soft cushions. A loud thud resounded through the hall as a panting, red faced Levi slammed the door shut. She cringed at the sound and lazily peeled herself from the haven she had been, until a few seconds ago, revelled in.

Sighing at the loss, she tentatively strode towards the kitchen, only to find one of her best friends loosening his tie and undoing the first few buttons of his loose collar shirt.

"Rough day?" She inquired inching closet to rub the tense muscled of his shoulders.

"Yeah" he moaned as her soft hands kneaded the base of his neck. She got a sneak peek of that specific area. Mikasa was acutely aware of the images her mind conjured at the sight. Damn so much for having such a fetish. She focused her attention elsewhere, only to land on his hands. Damn the guy and his hands. Levi's fingers were long and bony, just the way she liked. She could define the articulations and see the delicate contraptions of his fingers. She licked her lips. She imagined those hands elsewhere...sliding up her thigh and..

"...Mikasa?"

A voice jerked her out of her fantasy. It was husky and perfect.

So, I actually wrote this for a friend of mine about a year ago. She used to spend time with this guy and although he was an asshole with most people, he behaved like a kitten around her. It was actually kinda cute, if you count out the fact that I got "most people" treatment. Fortunately I hold no grudges against him (yet) thus this story came to be. I have 3 chapters really short that dating from last year. This is not going to be a series. I just decided to post them as a reminder. I felt sad deleting them. Btw, plot twist. She found her dream guy the day I decided to write this. Of course back then she was only going to hang out with her now significant other. It's sweet but sad for the first guy. He's still panting after her, but with no avail.

Anyways, I changed the character's names. It would be awkward if they ever ventured here and found this. Fortunately I'm pretty sure they don't remember the content. :))


	2. Chapter 2

She noticed the limp arms straying on his shoulders and immediately she pounded his shoulders with fervor, causing him to wince and pull away. The warmth of his body returned as fast as it had departed, but this time he took her hands in his and lightly petted her knuckles, sending jolts of electricity through her. Mikasa's skin was of fire and she ignored the coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach she got every time Levi was near. XY her friend kept telling her about all the fantasies she had and it always made the girl shudder with pleasure. Not that she would ever admit it.

Mikasa's eyes lingered on the big hands that enclosed her own, but hesitantly glanced at his face, their eyes locking almost immediately. The Amber of his eyes swirled with flecks of gold that made her honey coloured ones light up in excitement and indignation. She shouldn't right? He was...her friend. One of the best ones actually. She was weighting the option mentally. Mikasa, being the type of girl ruled by logics, regarded the pro's and con's, carefully selecting each and every item in her head before deciding that it was a bad idea. She couldn't do it. Ruin a such deep rooted friendship. She sighed softly and let her hands drop from his. Inching backwards, Mikasa tried to find a leisure way of saying that this wouldn't work, without actually bringing it up. She almost didn't notice the low stool behind her and when her ankle caught in the junction of wood, her body was propelled backwards and thrust off balance. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the collision with the hard surface below...but it never came. Instead, long arms spread along her waist and stomach, holding her with a great deal of focus. She felt somehow safe in his arms and decided that she could stay like that forever, but decided against it when she realised that well, he was straining his muscles and his face was wound up tight with fatigue. Her mouth stretched in a thin angry line.

Concluding that it was better to relieve him of his duty, Mikasa wiggled around in an attempt to slide our of his arms but he only tightened his vice-like grip around her.

"Stop...fucking...moving" he spat out with a clenched jaw. Every word punctuated by an intuitive squeeze. Mikasa huffed in frustration and doubled her efforts, until she felt something...uh...resting against the crevice of her buttocks. Her mind dawned with realisation, her eyes wide as wide as saucers as all the information registered. She went limp in his arms with shock, shoulders slumped, which earned a relieved breath from Levi. That until he realised that something was wrong. He gently peeled his arms off her body, hands lingering on the bare spot of skin exposed by the off the shoulder top she wore.

Not wanting to disrupt her mind any more than it was , he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders instead, trying to soothe her. But she once again stumbled further from him, ripping his hands off her shoulders. She regained her footing and started jogging towards the exit, but before she could even reach it, he spun her arounds, slamming her back against the wall, both her wrists pinned above her head with his own palms. Levi, grazed her cheek with his light stubble and brought his lips closer to her ear.

"Darlin' " he drawled, the word sliding off his tongue with ease "I know you never understood the kink regarding ear worshipping" she could feel his hot breath against her temple. This caused shivers to slither down her spine and she sucked her breath at the sensation. 'Why was he bringing this up now, at all times?'

She didn't understand what was wrong with him. All this time he feigned disinterest. All confusion seeped out as he brought, for the second time this day their eyes together. His pupil was dilated and the lust was hanging high in the air, she could almost smell it, but that would be, of course, impossible.

This close, she could feel his scent, citrus man. Mikasa closed her eyes and inhaled the aphrodisiac.

"So doll.." he continued " I feel obliged to show you..."

PS: WTF IS A SCENT?

**Okay. I practically inhale books and there is always this preference in describing scents. I've never understood that, although you will see me use it in my writings. It's strange but cute in a way. I mean you can identify your loved one not just by sight, but also smell. I don't know how much sense that made, but that wouldn't be the first time. Now, some things in this story might seem weird, but it is based of real people, and I had to integrated them in, flaws, fetishes and all. I don't know what was more uncomfortable, me writing this or them reading it. I'll never know. I did show it to them by the way. She was disgusted, he was eager. I don't need to add any more.**

**enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi licked the shell of her ear, tracing delicate trails of saliva along it. He continued with swift strokes, conjuring everything he knew and channeling them in his erotic actions. It was indeed a pity that all the arousal previously felt by Mikasa leached away the instant spit hit her face. She growled deep in her throat, causing her friend to stop his ministrations and pull away. He raised his eyebrows in indignation, but then gave her a knowing smile as he practically purred in delight. "Being feisty are we?" Levi said, giving her a dimpled smile.

The girl's eyebrows hit her hairline at the question. "No!" She practically snarled " How is pouring saliva over someone in any way sexy?" He took a step back in surprise, at which Mikasa sighed in relief at the acquired space and began rubbing her face furiously with her sleeve. Her sleeve now soaked through, she gripped the hem of Levi's clothing and eradicated the rest of the liquid substance of her face. "Hey!...HEY!" the caporal raised his hands at the sight before him " What the devil are you doing?" He croaked.

"What am I doing?!" She hollered " I am wiping off your spit you, you fucking p-u-s-s-y!" As the remnant of saliva seeped in the shirt she pulled away and jabbed his chest with her finger with such force that astounded Levi for a minute.

"Listen you..." she didn't get to finish the sentence for the twins slammed the door opened and walked in like the owned the place...which in fact they actually did, partially.

TO BE CONTINUED...

The author is too fucking lazy to go on with the story. Don't get your panties in a twist. She's got hardcore shit to write:))). But not the guts for it. All errors are to be excused. She is bloody tired ... it is 2 am. Over.

**Again. This dates from a year ago. Everything here is unmodified, except for their names. We don't want their identities compromised now do we? I know that it doesn't have an ending but I don't plan on doing anything with it. I'm posting all of this just for my own amusement. She hated this 300 something words. It is quite vivid, more or less that is. I then promised her to stop this. And now even if I wanted to (which I don't) I would't continue. I give all my respect to her bf and he's a great lad. Fits her better then the first one. **

**That't it sweeties. **

**Adios.**


End file.
